Being Drunk Does Wonders
by Forum Fandom Terrors
Summary: It all started as a crack situation with a drunken Tsuna… but then Mukuro wanted in, and it all spiraled out from there.


This is a story that me (Jack) Shin-chan, and later Mine-chan, wrote in the KHR forums. Because it would be confusing otherwise, I'm just gonna put it all in normal, but visit the forums if you wanna know who wrote what. I'm the one posting this cuz I volunteered. And please ignore the odd changes between references to Tsuna (Tsunayoshi and Tsuna) as I was using Tsunayoshi and Shin-chan and Mine-chan were using Tsuna.

Title: Being Drunk Does Wonders  
Authors: Jack, Shin, Mine.  
Characters/Pairings: Well… it started as MukuTsu, but then Hibari butted in… and Gokudera and Yamamoto as well as Belphegor followed.  
Warnings: Mukuro and the confusingness of writing over long distances.  
Summary: It all started as a crack situation with a drunken Tsuna… but then Mukuro wanted in, and it all spiraled out from there.

It was the annual Christmas Eve Vongola party. And of course, with parties come drunk people. Much to Mukuro's amusement.

And with drunk people come some rather unusual -and amusing- situations.

Amusing situations such as a certain drunk Vongola boss tripping and stumbling into his lap.

A very, VERY, drunk Vongola Boss.

Mukuro leered. This should be **fun**.

"Why, Tsunayoshi-kun. What a pleasant surprise."

Tsunayoshi peered up at him through sake hazed eyes."Ah... Mu-Mukuro...-san..." the boy slurred.

Feeling very amused, Mukuro decided to take advantage of his position and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. The boy continued, apparently too drunk to notice.

"Thought I felt you here..." Tsuna mumbled, burying his face into Mukuro's shirt.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Felt?" he asked, testing out the odd choice of words the other boy had used.

The brunette looked up and nodded, eyes wide.

"Yup...every time you are near, I can feel you," Tsuna murmured, obviously on the verge of sleep, "it's sorta like a radar..."

Well, that explained why the Vongola boss always seemed to know when he was near.

Mukuro smirked. "Really now," he asked conspiratorly, leaning forward.

The brunette nodded, leaning closer to him as well, till their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Really," he breathed.

Mukuro smirked, closing the last few centimeters of distance between them.

Tsuna was a very good kisser, Mukuro quickly discovered. Through the haze of pleasure, he wondered who exactly taught the boy (so he could kill them and claim Tsuna all for his own).

Seconds later (too short in his opinion) Mukuro was forced to pull back when he sensed something flying towards his head.

Adjusting his hold on the drunk brunette, he was forced to jump away when a tonfa smashed into the wall behind the chair he was previously sitting on. At the back of his mind, he dimly noted that the party was going on as if nothing happened. Typical of amusingly drunk people.

Looking back the way the weapon had come, Mukuro saw Hibari (of course) glaring angrily at him through half lidded eyes, proving that he was at least slightly drunk.

Smirking, he carefully deposited Tsuna onto a nearby couch next to an unconscious (and covered in love bites which gave Mukuro a vague idea of what happened) Gokudera. That also explained why he wasn't attacked by bombs.

With a smile, he turned back to the angry cloud guardian.

"Well, Hibari, that wasn't very nice."

"Shut up," the delinquent prefect told him, rushing forward, his remaining tonfa clutched in his out stretched hand.

His smile twisted into a smirk, and he brought up his trident where it met with the tonfa with a loud clang.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed as the other boy glared at him, "Why the sudden hostility?" he queried, even though he already suspected the answer.

His only response was an angry snarl and an increase of pressure against his trident. That cemented his theory. Too bad really. Mukuro liked Tsunayoshi quite a bit - he wasn't going to give him up.

"If that's all you have to say..." Mukuro responded with a grin, shoving back with his own weapon at the other boy.

Hibari snarled again, whirling away and grabbing up his earlier thrown tonfa before coming right back at the illusions master.

There was another loud clang (that didn't seem to catch the attention of any of the party goers. Then again, with the way the Chiavorone boss was flirting heavily with the swordsmaster of the Varia he wasn't too surprised) and Mukuro gave a grunt as he found himself being pushed back slightly. Apparently, if drunk and in a jealous rage, Hibari seemed to become even stronger.

Smirking, Mukuro quickly spun around, dislodging his trident from Hibari's tonfa and quickly bringing it down on the other boys head. "So you really do like Tsunayoshi..." he murmured to the boy as Hibari brought up his weapons and blocked his strike.

Off on the side, Tsuna slowly regained his bearings. He pushed himself into an upright position, noting that he seemed to have fallen asleep on an unconscious Gokudera.

He shook his head, attempting to get rid of the drunken haze that had clouded his mind and froze when he watched the fighting duo in front of him.

"Wha-wait...why are Mukuro and Hibari-san fighting?" Confusion flittered across his flushed (from alcohol) face. There was another crash and Tsuna cringed when he noted another piece of furniture broken from their battle. Looking around the room, he noted that no one else seemed to notice or care about the two fighting guardians.

Stumbling up, Tsunayoshi started to head towards the two (who were once again charging each other). "S-stop!" he called, stumbling again, this time right into the path of both their attacks.

Mukuro's eyes widened, when he realized that the boy was directly in front of his attack and attempted to stop.

Suddenly, there was a shout of "TEEEEEEEEEEEENTH!!!" and a gray blur tackled Tsuna to the floor, leaving the two fighting guardian's weapon's to clash harmlessly.

Across from him, Hibari had attempted to do the same, so the clash of weapons ended up being much less than it would have been. Mukuro didn't even stop to look at Hibari after their momentum stopped, instead he rushed over to the two others where they had crashed into a wall. He dropped down next to Tsunayoshi, barely noting Hibari mirror him on the boys other side. Tsuna, who was just getting up from under a once again dead-to-the-world Gokudera, rubbed his head where he had hit it against the wall. "Ow..." he mewed pitifully, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Mukuro quickly decided that maybe he had a little more to drink than he meant to. Because normally, he would never outwardly show his worry for **anyone.** Judging by the look of his opponent's face, Hibari probably felt the same.

But then again, he was too drunk at the moment to care.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang (one that FINALLY got the attention of the drunken party goers).

But not for long. Seconds after the smoke from the explosion had cleared, the extremely drunken party goers were back at it.

Mukuro stared. Hibari stared. Tsuna sniffled and Gokudera woke up.

"TEEEEEEEEENTH!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?!"

Apparently, being drunk made the Smokin' Bomb shout more than necessary.

And a bit more clingy than necessary, as came apparent as he latched onto the Vongola boss.

Tsuna blinked in shock.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" He asked with worry as he patted his self-proclaimed right hand man's back. He looked around and added, "Mukuro-san, Hibari-san...what are you doing?"_And why aren't you two killing each other like you normally do when in close proximity_? was tacked on silently.

Mukuro and Hibari glanced between themselves.

Neither one was going to say that they had been worried about him. No matter how drunk they were, that was too much of a blow to their pride.

But when Gokudera suddenly tightens his hold on Tsuna, both Hibari and Mukuro snapped their attention to the scene.

They saw Tsuna stiffen a bit, wiggle uncomfortably and worriedly whispered, "Gokudera-kun? What's wrong?"

With that, Gokudera only tightened his hold on the Tenth more, "Iie. I just thought that you would've been terribly hurt getting in between them like that."

Tsuna was confused, what _had_ happened? "Getting in between what?"

"I'm glad I woke up in time to push you away."

Tsuna thought hard. He remembered when he woke up he saw Hibari and Mukuro glaring at each other fiercely. Intending to find out what the cause was, and wanting to stop a fight from breaking, he had unconsciously stepped in between them. He didn't think they were already fighting to begin with!

Tsuna's eyes widened in realization, "You... saved me, Gokudera-kun?" He pushed Gokudera from him to look at his face clearly. Upon untangling himself from Gokudera's firm grip, Tsuna smiled brightly and said, "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera could only gape in amazement. Tsuna was smiling that _particular_ smile, that smile that could launch a thousand enemies into ever flowing nosebleeds, that smile that could melt even stone, smile so bright it dimmed the brightest of stars!

At that moment both Hibari and Mukuro moved forward, grabbing onto Gokudera and dragging him off Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna looked on in shock as the two hauled the silver-haired boy off him and dumped him over where Belphegor was sitting. Mukuro and Hibari...were working together...had the world gone mad? Meanwhile Gokudera shrieked in horror as the 'prince' leered at him.

Mukuro and Hibari seemed to realize what they had just done. They each looked at the other, frozen, stark terror written on their faces.Tsunayoshi was starting to feel like this was too much. He felt a little faint. Slumping back against the wall, he placed a hand over his eyes, missing the slightly (only visible if you knew them) worried looks that the two most dangerous members of his family sent him.

"I must be really, really drunk," he mumbled to himself. "The day Mukuro and Hibari work together is the day hell freezes over." Down in hell, the devil sneezed, cursing the duo-color eyed brat for freezing his nice and warm flames of terror.

Mukuro smirked. Well, Tsunayoshi was really really drunk, but this actually was happening, as unbelievable as it was.

He opened his mouth to comment on Tsunayoshi's state of mind but was interrupted by another shriek.

"Teeeeeeeeenth saaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeee!" All three turned around to see Gokudera being molested by a tipsy Belphegor.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi cried, struggling up and standing, using the wall for support. He didn't notice how both Hibari's and Mukuro's hands reached out slightly before drawing back when he stumbled and almost fell again. If he had, he would have most likely thought that the apocalypse was coming.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled. Wobbling dangerously, he walked on still, determination to help his Storm Guardian evident in his amber eyes.Mukuro and Hibari had seen his resolve and, without hesitation, followed Tsuna -to both of their dismay- to support the staggering boy. Together.Tsuna was either too drunk or too concentrated on getting to Gokudera to not notice his two most troublesome -albeit- strongest Guardians grasp either side of his arms to carefully help him walk normally. Both Hibari and Mukuro looked down on their charge, the fire of his determination in his eyes stirring in them emotions they had carefully locked up, caged and sealed, never to be opened for eternity. Silently, they pledged within themselves, to never let this young Mafia Boss get hurt, who had woken up feelings and dreams and hopes in them long forgotten.

But that didn't mean that they would be so willing to share him with anyone else.

(The end)

And that's it!! Our crack story is done!! Some touch ups were involved, such as spelling and adding periods, but it was mostly left as is!!! I hope you like it!!


End file.
